Sam and Carly's Victory Celebration
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: The war is over and Sam and Carly could finally live in peace they go back to their home where things get serious as well as hot and heavy. One-Shot and M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Another one-shotter here guys I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Sam & Carly's Victory Celebration

After the war was over and All the Autobots and Soldiers were done with, they all headed back to Washington D.C. Sam and Carly went back to their apartment. Whist inside, they started kissing. When they got to their bed Sam was on top and he looked at Carly with all the seriousness he could give her.

"Carly?"

"Yes Sam?"

"About me and danger..."

"What about it?"

"It's not that I don't want to be in danger, but danger left me no choice."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

Sam calmly grasped Carly's face and stroked her cheeks gently.

"The day that all of this happened is when I found out that my car was a robot, once I knew bumblebee I knew then and there that my life was never going to be the same again, so pretty much apparently, no I'm not a normal boyfriend and as much as I would try to be these past years, nothing was normal for me. But while killing Megatron and reviving Optimus, ever since college I knew danger was after me, you would think that danger would disappear after Optimus died, so the thing is though Carly, when danger comes after me, it wouldn't leave me alone until it took something or somebody from me. It took away Jazz, Que, Ironhide, and almost Optimus, Bumblebee, and my Autobot friends."

"Our Autobot friends." Carly corrected.

"That is why me and danger keep following each other, if it took something from me I would want it back, danger's a bully. Which was why I didn't want you to die." Sam has shed tears from his eyes, Carly grabbed him and switched positions so that she was on top.

"Sam, I now understand."

"About what?"

"Everything, you risked your life and put yourself in danger so that everyone else would have a better future. When you told me that you wanted to matter, I just didn't know how much. All I could think about was how much you matter to me. The day we had that little argument I was afraid of losing you to danger, because I actually felt that if I actually broke up with you then and there I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Carly..." Before sam could say anymore Carly shushed him with her finger.

"While I was driving to Dylan's party, I actually thought about what you did these past years of this war. And I found out that you actually could handle any situation that's being thrown at you, after that thought you mattered to me more than you will ever know. The reason why I told you I would hold you to you doing anything to make it up to me, is because you kept every promise, and the kind of promise you made is something that's lifetimeful. But if you could remember what you promised me, your promise would hold true."

"Carly Spencer, I will never let you go." When Sam remembered that it brought tears to Carly's face. Carly lost it at that point she kissed him fierce and passionately, Sam took off her pants while Carly kicked off her heels after, then Sam took off his pants while Carly took off her shirt. The only thing Sam had on before he was completely naked was his blue boxers while Carly was a black bra and a black with white polka dot panties away from being naked herself.

"What's with the black?" Sam asked playfully.

"What's wrong with me wearing black? Is that a problem?"

"To my member it is, and you know it can't resist black pieces of clothing on a woman. Especially if it has little shades of another color."

"Well then I guess I, Carly will stop being so naughty."

"I agree, Naughty Carly."

As soon as Carly playfully moaned Sam's member got harder.

"It's not fair." Sam pouted.

"Well babe, you know what they say: 'All's fair in love and war'" Carly smiled as she looked at him seductively.

"You keep this up Carly. I probably will end up..."

"Doing what?"

"Why don't I show you?"

Sam gave Carly's butt one good slap, and Carly moaned at the pain with the pleasure.

"Sam, I'm afraid..."

But Sam kept on spanking her. Every sting he gave Carly kept on sending shocks of pleasure inside. Carly had took off her panties and Sam's boxers and shoes before she went back up to Sam's naked body, once back up, she sat on Sam's chest.

"Carly do me a favor?"

"What is it Sam?"

"Reach under that pillow."

Carly did what Sam told her to do and found a ring she looked at it and the ring was nice. With 15 karats and a decent sized diamond to boot. Carly teared up again and looked at Sam after.

"Put it on my hand."

"Carly at least let me be a gentleman to ask. I don't want to take you for granted."

"You never will Sam. And you was much more of a gentleman to sacrifice yourself for me. So trust me when I say just put it on my hand."

"But this ring..."

"I know what that's for but it's for you to know where it goes."

Sam placed the ring on her ring finger. Carly didn't want Sam to ask her on the state that she knows Sam loves her too much as does she to him. But she now knew that she is his fianceé and she's willing to comfort him when things seem to go bad. Without another second to spare, Carly wanted him.

"Sam take me please."

"Okay."

Sam switched positions with her so that he was on top before he continued he placed a condom on and entered her quickly. He placed her legs on his shoulders and thrust inside her hard.

"Oh... Sam! Yes!"

He kept going on as hard as he could sending wave after wave of pleasure.

"Oh Sam, I'm coming!"

"You are?"

"Yes! Oh, yes Sam, right there!"

Soon enough Carly had an orgasm that was mind blowing. And Sam kept on going this was just the beginning for him he haven't even began feel pleasure yet. After Carly rode out her orgasms, she got on top of him and fixed her hair a bit before taking off her bra.

"You want more Carly?"

"Yes."

Carly placed him inside of her and began to bounce up and down.

"Oh, Sam...!"

"Carly."

Sam could see her breasts bounce up and down as well, hypnotizing him. Carly moved close to him so that she was smothering his face was between her breasts. As Sam kept muffling, Carly kept going harder and harder.

"Oh Sam! Sam!"

Carly came yet again. Her orgasm wasn't as great as the last one but it was good when she was done she rolled off of him only for Sam to place himself back on top of her and placed himself inside of her.

"Sam?"

"Yes baby?"

"Have you ever thought about family."

"Of course, but we need time and to get married. Why?"

"Sam I wouldn't care if it took us years."

"Are you asking for a baby now? What about our jobs?"

Carly wrapped her legs around his hips bringing him closer to her.

"When Dylan died his job will go out of business so I'm jobless. While you still have a job."

"And I just found out that by helping out to save the world again I get hazard pay. But Carly are you sure?"

"Samuel James Witwicky, please make me your wife later on, but please make me a mama now! I don't care if you milk me dry, I'm am so in heat, that I want you! I want your seed inside me, so please impregnate me baby!"

Sam gave Carly a deep kiss before pulling off his condom and entering her quickly.

"Oh, Sam!"

"Carly, you feel so good."

Sam started to go slow and deep giving her pleasure in every thrust. But he was about to go a bit faster.

"Yes, Sam! Oh, go faster! Faster!"

"Oh, Carly!"

Faster and faster he went but he didn't want to end this quick. So he slowed down bringing both their orgasms to a screeching halt.

"Sam why'd you stop."

"Trust me Carly." Sam kissed her cheek and then her neck. "I know what I'm doing."

Then he started to thrust harder and harder sending Carly almost over the edge while he was getting there.

"Sam I want to come!"

"Just wait baby. It will soon be over."

"How long?"

"Not long."

Sam slowed down again until he came to a complete start in which after he kissed her have he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

And Carly whispered back.

"I Love you."

"Finally."

Sam started going harder and faster making Carly scream. Seconds into in he felt like he couldn't stop nor did he want to he was going to fill her up to finally make Carly a mother.

"Oh my God, Sam! Oh, my God! Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Carly! Carly!"

"Sam!"

Suddenly their previous orgasms that they both have condensed was slowly building up they both was going to erupt soon but they couldn't wait so to speed it up, Carly squeezed her legs around him harder and Sam went deeper and more faster.

"Oh, Sam, I'm coming again!"

"I'm coming as well Carly! Here it comes!"

"Sam!"

"Carly!"

They both exploded with him emptying himself inside her and her emptying herself on him. She can feel his seed entering her womb while riding their orgasms she smiled and managed to keep that smile when Sam looked at her. She was happy that she now was going to soon be a mother.

"That was the best orgasm you gave me baby." Carly said.

"You promise to trust me when I know what I'm doing?"

"I promise."

They kissed each other and made love yet again ending with Sam making sure he impregnated her.


End file.
